


early morning light

by whispering_woods



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Twilight Renaissance, carlesme, thats it thats all it is, vampires get tired too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispering_woods/pseuds/whispering_woods
Summary: Exhaustion feels different in the early morning, but being tired isn’t always a bad thing. Especially when you have someone waiting at home.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Kudos: 11





	early morning light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I just thought the world needed some more sweet moments between Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle was tired.

He was always tired after a particularly long shift. Even though he never needed to sleep, even when nothing major happened at the hospital, he still felt as though his eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He felt the fatigue seep through his marble skin and settle in his bones. 

Carlisle loved his job despite the long hours. He loved knowing that he was helping people, if only a little, and he never wanted to give that up. Still, he couldn’t help but relax a little as the doors to the hospital hissed while closing behind him. The smell of rain and evergreen filled his lungs instantly, washing away the sterile smell of disinfectant that often seemed to linger in his nose. He’d just finished the night shift, and while the world would soon begin to lighten, at least as much as it could when under near constant cloud coverage, darkness still hung heavy in the air. It was as though the entire town, with him included, lingered on the brink of wakefulness, not quite able to shake off the weight of the night. 

When he finally sat down in his car, he turned on the ignition and allowed the heat to run. It was a pleasant change from the crisp morning air outside. The heat could never truly warm his icy skin, but it was a small comfort as he made the silent drive home––nothing but the low hum of the engine and the sound of tires on the wet surface of the road to keep him company. It wasn’t raining, but nothing in Forks ever had time to truly dry. 

The sound of the garage door opening was jarring but even that wasn’t enough to bring Carlisle out of his exhaustion. He pulled the Mercedes into his usual spot. Two other spaces in the garage sat empty. The children would already be in school. 

The house was nearly silent as he entered. With most of his family gone for the day, none of the usual arguments or laughter rung out. Instead he was greeted by a soft melody coming from upstairs. He made his way towards the sound, first stopping by his room to take off his shoes and tie––a simple action that helped to shed the weight of the night. The sound of gentle humming joined the quiet music. A small smile tugged at the corners of Carlisle’s lips as he made his way at a human pace towards his wife’s studio. 

He knocked quietly on the door, an act of courtesy more than necessity. Esme would have heard his car entering the garage. 

“Come in,” she said. The sound of her voice made the lazy smile on his face grow even more. She was standing before him almost as soon as he entered the cozy room. 

“Welcome home,” she whispered. She leaned up to press her lips to his and he reciprocated, the smile on his own lips making it difficult to kiss her properly, but she didn’t mind. She grabbed his hand, guiding him to the large armchair she’d placed in the room just for him––for the days when he had time off and wanted to be near her as she worked. He treasured those days the most. 

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her onto his lap. He pressed another kiss to her mouth before resting his chin on the crown of her head. The early morning light cast a pale glow passed the swirling clouds and through the large windows. The small desk lamp illuminated the room in soft yellow, the light spreading over them like butter on warm bread. Esme resumed her humming, as she ran her fingers slowly along his arm. The strength of her love warmed him far more than any car heater ever could.

“I need to work,” she murmured into his chest.

“I love you,” he hummed into her hair. 

She kissed him once more, lingering longer this time, before leaving his lap and moving back to her desk. He immediately missed the feeling of her in his arms but he was surrounded still by her sweet voice mixing with the music playing quietly through her speakers. The near silent sound of her pencil scratching against paper seemed almost like a caress when his wife was the one drawing. He allowed his heavy eyes to close, coming as close to sleep as his kind ever could.

Carlisle was tired, but he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
